


Burning Love

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: (it's just a cold!), Fleury children are mentioned but don't appear, Gen, Magical Realism, Sickfic, Veronique Fleury is mentioned but doesn't appear, mentioned Marc-Andre Fleury/Veronique Fleury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Chance takes care of his (not actually very) sick goalie.





	Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_vellichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_vellichor/gifts).



> Please enjoy this token of my appreciation for your lovely comments! :)
> 
> This fulfills the VGK Monthly plot prompt for May 2019: "Someone is ill and terrible at letting people take care of them."  
> I have no idea if Flower really acts like this when he's sick, but I tend to write him as melodramatic, so he seemed like the right person for this role.
> 
> Thanks to misharoux, lichtbeidernacht, and caixxa on Tumblr for helping me figure out how to tag this! :)
> 
> The fic title comes from the Elvis song of the same name! :D

Flower sneezed yet again. "Is there another box of tissues?"

If mascots were capable of a wide range of sounds while in the presence of humans, Chance would have groaned very loudly. However, mascot magic didn't allow it, so instead Chance shook his head in frustration before grabbing two large boxes of tissues and bringing them to his goalie.

"Merci." Flower blew his nose and tossed the used tissue to the floor, where a pile of used tissues was forming. "I can't believe this is happening while Vero is taking the kids to visit her family. I just hope I don't get them sick when they return."

Chance nodded. He made a mental note to kiss Vero's feet the next time he saw her - the woman was a saint for not divorcing Flower for being a very demanding patient.

"I need water, please," Flower said, interrupting Chance's thoughts. "Cold water, but no ice cubes. And hot tea with lemon and honey."

Nodding again, Chance went back to the kitchenette area. He poured a glass of water from the pitcher in the fridge, having put it there after Flower had refused to drink the coldest water available from the tap. Chance then prepared a mug of tea, making sure to stir after adding the honey. With great caution so as not to spill anything, he walked back to Flower's bed with the drinks.

"Thank you." Flower sipped the water. "This is the perfect temperature now, but I'll probably need you to pour a new glass soon."

It took all of Chance's willpower not to facepalm. Yes, goalies had a reputation for being finicky, and Flower was certainly no exception under normal circumstances, but this struck Chance as ridiculous even by those standards. Maybe Vero was some sort of angel sent from heaven specifically to deal with Flower...

"Ew!" Flower scowled at the mug of tea. "Seeds!"

Chance leaned over to take a look. Sure enough, there were two lemon seeds barely visible at the bottom of the mug.

"Could you pour a new mug without them?" Flower asked.

His shoulders sagging, Chance grabbed the mug and turned to leave - only to slip on the pile of tissues and fall to the ground. The mug fell from his hands and broke on the floor.

"Are you okay??" Flower asked, coughing between each syllable.

Chance got up and nodded.

"I'll make it up to you somehow," Flower promised.

With another nod, Chance went to find a broom and dustpan, wondering how many times he could get Flower to do his laundry at this point. It would probably be until the end of the regular season.

"Could you heat up the soup, please?" Flower called out, his voice very scratchy. "But first could you bring me cough drops?"

Chance changed his mind: Flower was going to be doing his laundry until the end of the season, including however far they got in the playoffs - and if they didn't get far enough in the playoffs, then Flower would just have to do his laundry for part of next season, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
